La Guerre des Orphelins
by Peeves2005
Summary: Devenant successivement orphelins durant leur enfance, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, vont grandir ensemble dans un orphelinat moldu à Londres avant de faire leur entrée à Poudlard...
1. Un Destin Cruel

UN DESTIN CRUEL

La nuit était tombée depuis bien des heures sur la ville de Londres. Bordée par la Tamise, la capitale de l'Angleterre venait de s'endormir. Seules quelques personnes, déambulaient encore dans les rues sombres et balayées par un vent chaud. La température ambiante n'était plus passée sous les trente degrés depuis plus de dix jours. Les traces de la fête du quartier jonchaient les rues. Tous les ans, pendant la nuit du 4 au 5 juin, les habitants du quartier populaire de Southwark célébraient l'anniversaire du fondateur de la grande bibliothèque. Prostrée entre deux caisses de bouteilles d'alcool vides, une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans dont le stade avancé de la grossesse ne faisait aucun doute, se tenait le ventre en gémissant de douleur. Le travail avait commencé et elle allait accoucher là, dans la rue, sous les yeux de quelques fêtards plus occupés à boire leurs bières au goulot que de s'occuper d'une femme en grande détresse.

Aidez-moi… ; murmurait-elle avec grandes difficultés.

Mais les quelques personnes qui auraient pu l'entendre était beaucoup trop bruyante pour pouvoir discerner cet appel au secours. Les heures passèrent, les douleurs redoublaient de puissance et se manifestaient maintenant de manière beaucoup plus rapprochée. La jeune femme perdit les eaux, quelques secondes à peine, avant que l'église du quartier ne sonne à cinq reprises. Cinq heures du matin… cela faisait maintenant près de sept heures qu'elle souffrait dans l'anonymat le plus total. Le ciel d'un noir ténébreux mais étrangement chaleureux était épuré de tout nuage. Un nombre incalculable d'étoiles scintillaient aux côtés d'une Lune majestueuse à l'éclat presque surnaturel.

Soudain, alors qu'une contraction beaucoup plus douloureuse que les autres lui transperçait le ventre, elle laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant. Un hurlement qui ne passa pas inaperçu, puisque de l'autre côté de la rue, un groupe de jeunes se tourna dans sa direction. Un des adolescents lâcha immédiatement la canette qu'il avait en main et se rua vers la jeune femme.

Madame ! Madame ! lança l'adolescent en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Ca va ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme poussa un nouveau gémissement. De sa position, il pouvait mieux la voir, c'est alors qu'il vit le ventre de la future maman et se retourna instinctivement vers son groupe d'amis qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

Eh les gars !!! hurla-t-il. Appelez une ambulance ! Vite !

Après une concertation éclair, le groupe accourra à l'exception d'un qui entra dans la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour avertir les secours.

Naann… pas d'ambu..lance… ; gémit la jeune femme. Emmenez-moi … à .. Sainte-Mang….ouste… AAAAHH !!

Une énième contraction encore plus douloureuse la fit souffrir. La douleur fut telle qu'elle perdit connaissance. L'adolescent eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper pour la maintenir assise. Puis, ayant quelques notions de secourisme, il la plaça en position de sécurité.

C'est quoi Sainte-Mangouste ? demanda un garçon ayant une corpulence relativement imposante.

Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas… ; répondit l'adolescent. Mark, ton père est médecin, c'est peut-être un hôpital ou une clinique…

Je ne crois pas, en tout cas il ne m'en a jamais parlé ; rétorqua Mark.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une sirène à peine perceptible se fit entendre dont l'intensité se faisait de plus en plus audible. Après une courte et angoissante attente pour le groupe, des gyrophares bleus firent leur apparition au bout de la rue. L'ambulance roulait à tombeau ouvert. La sirène hurlante ameutait les rares habitants, encore debout à cette heure, à leurs fenêtres. Le véhicule des secours s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune femme et deux médecins accoururent vers elle, en demandant aux adolescents de s'écarter afin de les laisser intervenir.

James, sors le brancard ! lança le plus jeune des hommes en blouse blanche.

Dans la foulée, James, un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, sortit le brancard de l'ambulance et l'amena à ses deux collègues qui venaient d'installer une perfusion au bras de la jeune femme. Mais le travail était déjà trop avancé pour pouvoir espérer la transporter à l'hôpital, les médecins décidèrent de la faire accoucher sur place…

Madame, comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda James qui tentait de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Narcissa… Narcissa Malefoy ; répondit-elle avec difficulté.

Bien… ; poursuivit-il. Tout va bien se passer ! Comment se prénomme le père, que nous puissions le prévenir ?

NON ! protesta-t-elle avec vigueur. Il ne doit pas être courant, il est mauvais, il me cherche depuis des semaines ! Amenez-moi à Sainte-Mangouste !

Sainte quoi ? s'étonna James en lançant un regard perplexe à ses collègues.

A l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! C'est à Londres ! précisa-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence pour le monde entier.

Les médecins se regardèrent alors dans les yeux avec une incompréhension non dissimulée, jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient entendu parler d'un quelconque hôpital ou autre clinique portant ce nom. Ils en conclurent rapidement que la douleur ajoutée aux effets secondaires des médicaments qu'ils avaient administrés à Narcissa la faisait délirer.

Eh mais ça ne va pas ! gronda un des adolescents qui venait de se faire bousculer sans ménagement.

Un homme à la chevelure noire et grasse avec le teint pâle et cireux, se dégageait un passage pour rejoindre Narcissa dont les yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Les médecins, décontenancés par la tenue portée par l'homme, se regardèrent, désabusés.

S'il vous plait, laissez-nous travailler, cette femme a besoin de soins urgents ! protesta un des médecins.

Vous n'êtes que des moldus, vous n'êtes pas compétents ! siffla l'homme dont la grande cape noire retenait encore l'attention des adolescents.

Il se croit à Halloween ce plouc ou quoi ? ricana le plus petit des jeunes hommes.

Fulminant, Severus Rogue fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette magique tout droit vers les adolescents. D'inquiétants crépitements sortirent de son extrémité et le nez de celui qui l'avait interpelé se transforma en un petit groin aussi rose que le postérieur d'un bébé. Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent dans les environs, les adolescents, horrifiés, se sauvèrent sans demander leur reste. Les médecins, quant à eux, étaient terrifiés, ils ne semblaient plus être capables du moindre mouvement.

SEVERUS !!!! tonna alors une voix venue de nulle part, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance.

Mais avant que le professeur de potions de Poudlard ne puisse réagir, un puissant rayon rouge vient le toucher en pleine poitrine et il fut projeté à quelques mètres de là. Le sorcier finit sa course dans un bruit sourd contre une benne à ordure remplie au maximum, il était complètement sonné. Les secouristes, terrorisés, étaient partagé entre protéger Narcissa et fuir le plus loin possible pour échapper à ces étranges évènements. Soudain, sortant de l'ombre, un sorcier entièrement dissimulé sous une cape gris anthracite apparut comme par enchantement devant Narcissa et il fut rapidement rejoint par un second sorcier arborant une chevelure blonde qui n'arrangeait en rien son air malveillant.

Tu as essayé de fuir Narcissa ! vociféra Lucius Malefoy. Tu as essayé de m'enlever mon fils !

Noon Lucius… laisse-le… laisse-nous ! supplia-t-elle en laissant échapper des larmes sur ses joues.

Laissez cette femme ! lança alors une voix bien connue du monde des sorciers.

Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre et puissant sorcier, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard s'avançait d'un assuré vers Voldemort et Lucius. D'un signe de la main, rassurant pour les médecins, il les invita à prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible. Ce qu'ils firent sans se le faire répéter.

S'attaquer à une femme enceinte… je te connaissais un peu plus courageux Tom… ; lança Dumbledore en menaçant Voldemort de sa baguette magique.

Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse ! répliqua Voldemort. Mais son fils !

Son fils ? reprit Dumbledore avec un ton faussement étonné. Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour rejoindre tes sympathisants ?

C'est mon fils !!!! gronda Lucius Malefoy.

Tiens tiens… Lucius Malefoy… : continua Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard à demi surpris. Alors c'était donc vrai …

Comme si vous l'ignoriez ! ironisa Malefoy.

Mais avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, Severus Rogue se releva et pointa sa baguette vers Lucius Malefoy. Son regard laissait paraître une détermination sans égale.

Expelliamus !!

Pris de court, Lucius Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut heurté de plein fouet par le sortilège. Ce qui le propulsa brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. Egalement surpris par la vivacité de l'attaque, Voldemort s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque…

N'essaye même pas !!! gronda une voix rocailleuse venant de derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il vit Maugrey Fol'œil, accompagné d'une véritable horde d'Aurors prêts à attaqué. Quand il refit face à Dumbledore, il remarqua qu'une dizaine d'autres Aurors avaient rejoints le directeur de Poudlard. Cerné, Voldemort était perdu s'il restait sur place et il le savait pertinemment. Il prit alors rapidement la décision de transplaner et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Une demi-douzaine d'Aurors se ruèrent sur Lucius Malefoy, toujours inconscient, et le ligotèrent fermement avant de l'emmener vers sa nouvelle demeure, la prison d'Azkaban.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, se chargea de transporter Narcissa Malefoy, également inconsciente, à l'hôpital moldu le plus proche. Dès que la jeune femme fut prise en charge par les médecins, Dumbledore quitta anonymement la clinique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Narcissa Malefoy décéda lors de l'accouchement, laissant son fils, Drago Malefoy, sans mère ni père. Dès qu'il apprit la nouvelle, le directeur de Poudlard décida de laisser l'assistance publique placer le jeune Drago dans un orphelinat moldu. Il jugea qu'il en était mieux ainsi pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Mais il ne l'abandonna pas pour autant et le plaça sous surveillance jusqu'au moment où il pourrait rejoindre Poudlard, le jour de ses onze ans.

6


	2. Tragique Halloween

TRAGIQUE HALLOWEEN

C'est au petit jour du 31 juillet 1980, que naquit le petit Harry, fils de James et Lily Potter. Dès sa naissance, une chevelure d'un noir de jais le différenciait nettement des autres nouveau-nés de la maternité de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ses parents avaient de quoi être heureux mais ils auraient pu l'être encore plus, si le tant redouté Lord Voldemort ne terrifiait pas l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Aucun sorcier n'osait s'aventurer au-dehors lorsque que la nuit régnait. Un fort climat de paranoïa pesait sur l'Angleterre, tout le monde soupçonnait son voisin d'être un mangemort, les redoutables partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Depuis la naissance du petit Harry, James et Lily, vivaient reclus dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Personne au monde n'aurait pu les trouver à cet endroit. En effet, ils avaient choisi un ami proche pour Gardien du Secret. Grace à cet enchantement, ils se trouvaient à l'abri de toute menace tant que leur secret était bien gardé. Bien que continuellement sur leurs gardes, ils vivaient paisiblement leur existence. Harry fit ses premiers pas lors du printemps1981, il était relativement précoce pour son âge. Pendant ce temps, le Ministère de la Magie était en ébullition. Tous les Aurors disponibles étaient mobilisés pour traquer et emprisonner le plus de mangemorts possibles. Mangemorts dont les attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées. Les assassinats se faisaient de plus en fréquents. Le seul et unique lieu qui était pour l'instant épargné était Poudlard, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. En effet, elle était sauvegardée par les puissants sorts de protection de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. James et Lily furent trahis par leur ami qui révéla leur position à Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le soir d'Halloween, Lily était entrain de sortir une appétissante compote de potiron de son réfrigérateur lorsqu'un violent coup de tonnerre fit trembler toutes les fenêtres de la maison. James, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, sursauta dans son fauteuil. Le vacarme avait également réveillé le petit Harry qui hurlait maintenant à plein poumon dans son lit. Lily vint rapidement auprès de son fils pour le calmer et le recoucher. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, elle fut rejointe par James.

_C'était un coup de tonnerre ? demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_J'en ai bien l'impression… ; répondit Lily en plaçant soigneusement une couverture rouge et or sur son fils._

_Un orage… fin octobre ? s'étonna James. C'est étrange je trouve…_

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, rapidement suivi d'un long grincement. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir ! Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir…

_Reste ici avec Harry ! ordonna James dans un murmure. Je vais voir ce que c'est…_

Baguette à la main, James quitta la pièce et se dirigea très prudemment vers l'escalier. Arrivé au niveau de la rampe, il vit la porte ouverte qui se balançait sur ses gonds au gré du vent. A sa grande surprise, il ne remarqua aucune présence dans la maison. Mais prudence étant mère de sûreté, il descendit les marches de l'escalier avec l'agilité d'un chat. Une fois dans le couloir, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir furtivement l'extrémité d'une cape disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de séjour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. De nombreuses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Il avait peur, il était terrifié même. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui venait de s'introduire dans sa maison ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Mais surtout, où était-il ?

James eut rapidement les réponses qu'il attendait. Alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la salle de séjour, il sentit un objet fin et dur s'enfoncer dans son dos. A cet instant, une intense sueur froide parcourut son échine. Il s'arrêta net. Il pouvait entendre et même sentir la respiration de l'intrus sur sa nuque.

_James Potter ! siffla le mystérieux agresseur. Retourne-toi ! Fais face à ton funeste destin !_

C'est à ce moment précis que James su à qui il avait affaire, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il avait pleinement conscience de sa mauvaise posture et obéit à l'ordre de son assaillant. Son estomac, qui n'en menait déjà pas large, tomba littéralement au fond de ses chaussettes lorsque ses craintes furent confirmées. Il se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort, qui, le regard rouge et haineux au possible, lui donnait l'impression de se faire transpercer le crâne de part en part. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du front de James. Jamais le père de Harry n'avait eu si peur dans sa vie. Son seul salut pouvait venir de sa femme. Mais la mère de son fils était pour le moment en sécurité à l'étage et pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait fait courir un tel risque.

_Où est ton sale rejeton ! gronda Voldemort en touchant le front de James du bout de sa baguette._

_Il n'est pas ici ! répondit James en faisant instinctivement quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à buter contre une armoire._

_Ne me mens pas ! vociféra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'approchant à nouveau. Où… est… il ?_

D'un geste rapide, James sortit sa baguette et propulsa un énorme vase de porcelaine droit sur le visage de Lord Voldemort qui tituba faiblement sous la surprise et la violence du choc.

_LILY !!!! hurla James de toutes ses forces. SORS D'ICI !!! VA CHEZ DUMB…_

_AVADA KEDAVRA ! lança immédiatement Voldemort._

Un puissant rayon vert sortit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vint toucher James en pleine tête. Le père d'Harry chancela légèrement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé. Il venait de se faire tuer par Lord Voldemort. Sans un regard pour sa victime, ce dernier fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, à la chambre de Harry. Malheureusement, malgré l'avertissement de son mari, Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Portant son fils drapé dans une couverture, elle n'avait pu aller plus loin que le pas de la porte. Voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres gravir les marches une à une avec une lenteur et une nonchalance qui aurait terrifié le plus courageux des sorciers, elle retourna hâtivement dans la chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Son sang se glaça soudainement, elle était totalement à la merci de l'assassin de son mari. Sa baguette magique était restée dans la cuisine, elle se retrouvait totalement désarmée.

La porte n'offrit aucune résistance à Voldemort qui la fit voler en éclats. Lily était maintenant le seul et dernier obstacle entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le petit Harry. Elle se mit en opposition devant le lit de son fils, le dissimulant derrière elle.

_Ecarte-toi ! gronda Voldemort. Ne me fais pas obstacle !_

_Il faudra me tuer d'abord ! affirma la mère de Harry._

_Je ne veux pas te tuer ! lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avançant d'un pas vers Lily. Ecarte-toi ! Laisse-moi l'enfant et tu auras la vie sauve !_

_JAMAIS ! hurla Lily en écartant les bras comme pour barrer le passage à son vis-à-vis._

_J'ai dit … ECARTE-TOI !!!! vociféra Voldemort plus menaçant que jamais. EXPELLIARMUS !_

Le sortilège vint toucher la mère de Lily au niveau de l'épaule, ce qui la fit voler à trois mètres de là. Elle termina sa course contre la fenêtre dont la vitre se brisa instantanément, la coupant légèrement au niveau du bras gauche. Le mage noir s'approcha du lit de Harry qui pleurait sans discontinuer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à parcourir, lorsque …

_NON ! supplia Lily en s'interposant une nouvelle fois._

_Tu l'auras voulu ! gronda Voldemort. Tu va subir le même sort que celui qui attend ton fils et qu'a déjà subi ton mari !_

Une peur indicible se lut dans les yeux de Lily qui, malgré les menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pas bougé le moindre cil. Lord Voldemort sembla prendre un plaisir tout particulier à faire durer l'instant présent. Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond avec la lenteur d'un sadisme non dissimulé. Ses yeux pétillaient de démence et il arborait également un sourire plus mauvais que jamais. Puis, d'un geste violent, il abaissa sa baguette…

_AVADA KEDAVRA !!!_

Lily poussa un hurlement déchirant jusqu'à ce que le sortilège impardonnable ne vienne la toucher. A cet instant précis, un silence de cathédrale régna dans la pièce, seul le bruit sourd du corps de Lily heurtant le sol vint le troubler. Le regard haineux mais l'air satisfait, Voldemort s'approcha à pas prudents de Harry.

_Alors c'est donc toi qui causeras ma perte ? lança Voldemort vers Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. Dommage pour toi, tu ne vivras pas assez vieux pour y parvenir… tu ne verras même pas le jour se lever !_

Sans aucune pitié pour le garçonnet qui lui faisait face, Voldemort exécuta pour la troisième fois de la soirée l'Avada Kedavra. Un puissant rayon vers sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea tout droit vers la tête du petit Harry qui visiblement ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais au moment exact où le sortilège le toucha au niveau du front, juste au-dessus de l'œil droit, tout s'accéléra. Toute la maison se mit à trembler. Les livres posés sur les étagères, ainsi que jouets sur la commode, tombèrent sur le sol. D'inquiétants craquements se propagèrent dans toute la bâtisse. A la grande stupeur de Voldemort, le corps de Harry était entièrement recouvert d'une forte et brillante lueur verte. Déconcertés, il fit un pas en arrière lorsque ladite lueur vint se concentrer au niveau du point d'impact du sortilège, prenant la forme d'un éclair. Et tout à coup, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, l'Avada Kedavra qu'il venait de lancer se retourna contre lui, provenant de l'éclair formé sur le front du petit Harry. Au moment où il fut heurté en pleine poitrine, il sentit son corps se dématérialiser dans une souffrance indescriptible. Sa cape tomba sur le sol et Voldemort, le corps flottant, prit la fuite tel un fantôme.

La nouvelle de l'assassinat des Potter fit le tour du monde des sorciers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La communauté magique d'Angleterre était en émoi. Emoi qui fut rapidement dominé par l'allégresse générale amenée par l'annonce de la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Dans le monde entier, un seul nom revenait sans cesse : Harry Potter ! Certains l'appelaient « Celui-Qui-A-Survécu » ou encore le « Survivant ».

Accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore décida de confier le petit Harry Potter aux derniers membres, encore en vie, de sa famille : Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, des moldus. Le directeur de Poudlard avait jugé qu'il était meilleur pour le jeune orphelin de grandir à l'écart d'un monde où toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait… connaîtraient son nom. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là et Harry aurait grandi paisiblement avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Mais malheureusement le 31 octobre 1984, alors que Vernon amenait Harry et sa petite famille rendre visite à la tante Marge, leur voiture fut heurtée par un chauffard ivre. L'accident fut terrible et le véhicule pulvérisé par le choc explosa dans les secondes qui suivirent. Tous périr dans l'accident, à l'exception du petit Harry, âgé de quatre ans, qui avait été éjecté et gisait inconscient sur le bord de la route.

Harry resta à l'hôpital durant deux longs mois et s'en sorti sans aucune séquelle. Après ce second drame, le professeur Dumbledore décida une nouvelle fois de laisser l'assistance publique prendre en charge le jeune Potter qui fut placé dans l'orphelinat Saint-Joseph de Londres où il resterait jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Âge où le directeur de Poudlard pourrait le garder sous sa protection contre les sollicitations de tous les sorciers voulant rencontrer ce garçon légendaire.

6


End file.
